This Is Our Destiny
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: Sejak hari itu, aku dan Mikhail berpisah. Aku yang menjadi pusaka kerajaan Barsburg dan Mikhail yang menjadi pusaka kerajaan Raggs. Aku rindu bermain bersama Mikhail lagi. Kenapa kami harus terlahir ke dunia? Kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada kami? /"Jika Mikhail sudah bangun, apa aku boleh bermain dengannya?" /"tentu saja. Nah sekarang kau tidurlah dahulu!"


**~This Is Our Destiny~**

**07 Ghost belongs to Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara, but this fiction belongs to Vanny Zhang (me).**

**Rated: K+**

**Genres: Friendship, Supernatural**

**Figures: Mikhail, Raphael, Teito Klein (Warheit Tiasche Raggs), Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (Ouka)**

**Language: Indonesian**

**Summary: Sejak hari itu, aku dan Mikhail berpisah. Aku yang menjadi pusaka kerajaan Barsburg dan Mikhail yang menjadi pusaka kerajaan Raggs. Aku rindu bermain bersama Mikhail lagi. Kenapa kami harus terlahir ke dunia? Kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada kami? /"Jika Mikhail sudah bangun, apa aku boleh bermain dengannya?" /"tentu saja. Nah sekarang kau tidurlah dahulu!"**

_**HAPPY READING!**_

"Hei, Raphael. Apa kau sudah melakukan tugas yang ditugaskan Raja langit?" Tanya Mikhail yang tiba-tiba mendatangi Raphael yang sedang tiduran di atas rumput.

"Belum. Nanti saja lah, aku sedang malas." Jawab Raphael sambil memejamkan matanya dan tiduran merasakan semilir angin yang menerpanya.

"Ayo cepat kerjakan! Kata Raja Langit, setelah kau menyelesaikan tugas, kita boleh bermain." Kata Mikhail.

"_**Hontou ni?**_" Raphael sontak langsung membuka matanya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ya, tentu saja ia begitu senang karena Raja Langit jarang sekali memberikannya kesempatan bermain dengan sahabat baiknya, Mikhail.

"_**Hontou**_. Nanti, kita akan pergi ke dunia manusia dan bermain sepuasnya." Kata Mikhail lagi sambil tersenyum pada Raphael.

"_**Wakatta.**_ Aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang juga!" Kata Raphael.

Malaikat. Makhluk ciptaan Raja Langit yang kesempurnaannya berada tepat di bawah _**Shinigami**_. Mereka dibentuk dari jiwa-jiwa murni manusia yang bertugas untuk membawa pesan Raja Langit pada manusia. Mereka berdua diberi nama Mikhail dan Raphael~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~This Is Our Destiny~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Mikhail's PoV..**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. _**Tidak.**_ Bukan aku, melainkan masterku, Teito Klein yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika terbangun adalah _**Father**_ nya yang tersenyum manis padanya. Setidaknya, dunia ini masih tidak mengutuk master dengan memberikan Vertrag untuk menjaganya.

"_**Father**_.." Master mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Kau sudah bangun Teito?" Tanya Vertrag -_**Father**_ Teito- sambil tersenyum hangat.

Master hanya membalas perkataan _**Father**_ nya dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi!? _**Kenapa ia terbangun di rumah yang asing baginya? Dimana ayahnya?**_ Master memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa berat. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi.

Hanya sedikit yang bisa diingat masterku yang masih 5 tahun itu. Ia hanya mengingat bagaimana Kerajaan Raggs hancur oleh karena Mata Raphael dari kerajaan Barsburg. _**Ia membenci kerajaan Barsburg. Ia membenci mata Raphael.**_ Tidak! Ia tidak boleh membenci mata Raphael. Entah kenapa sontak aku langsung berkata seperti itu dari dalam dirinya.

"Master, tidak membenci Raphael kan?" Aku berkata dari dalam diri master, untuk meyakinkannya. Master seperti mendengar sebuah suara dari dalam dirinya sendiri yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti siapa asal suara itu.

"Teito, hari ini aku membuat bola nasi. Makanlah!" Kata Vertrag membuat Master kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, _**arigatou Father**_." Jawab Master sambil mengambil sebuah bola nasi dari meja yang berada tepat di samping kasurnya.

"_**Father**_, kapan kita meninggalkan rumah kecil ini?" Tanya master sambil memakan bola nasinya.

"Setelah kau menghabiskan bola nasi itu." Kata Vertrag sambil membereskan beberapa barang yang tadi belum sempat ia bereskan.

"Janji?" Kata Master dengan polosnya. Vertrag hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Tak berapa lama, Master pun menghabiskan bola nasinya.

"_**Father**_, ayo pergi! Ayo pergi! Aku sudah tidak tahan disini." Kata master merajuk pada Vertrag, ah.. Mungkin dalam kondisi sekarang sebaiknya panggil dia Fea Kreuz.

"Baiklah." Kata Fea Kreuz. Kemudian, ia menggendong master dan berjalan keluar dari gedung bekas gereja yang sangat kecil tersebut.

Namun, aku bisa melihat tampang terkejut Fea Kreuz karena ketika ia keluar sudah ada 6 orang yang menunggu mereka.

"Bagus Profe. Kau berhasil menemukan Vertrag!" Kata Landkarte.

"Vertrag, cepat kembalikan Kotak Pandora!" Kata Ea.

"Kau telah mencuri kotak Pandora, kau harus dihukum berat Vertrag!" Kata Fest.

"Agh.. Kalau begitu, tidak ada cara lain. Aku akan melindungi Teito bagaimana pun juga." Kata Fea Kreuz dengan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Hahaha... Bercanda kok. Kami sudah tahu bahwa kau bukan pelakunya." Kata Zehel dengan santainya sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"Kami telah mengecek masa lalu Sri Paus yang menuduhmu itu dengan bantuanku dan ternyata Paus bodoh itu telah dihasut oleh _**'seseorang'**_ untuk menaruh kotak Pandora dalam diri Warheit Tiasche Raggs, anak itu." Kata Relikt.

"Ah... Terima kasih Ya Tuhan." Kata Fea Kreuz sangat bahagia dan lega karena keenam orang itu tidak jadi menyerangnya. Aku dapat melihat itu dari dalam diri master. Aku pun turut merasa lega.

Mereka bertujuh sering dijuluki _**07 Ghost**_. 7 roh yang bertugas untuk menjaga segel Verloren dan mencegah Verloren sang _**Shinigami**_ jahat untuk menghancurkan bumi.

Zehel sang roh pemotong, Fest sang roh pengikat, Profe sang roh berbicara, Relikt sang roh pewaris, Vertrag sang roh berjanji, Landkarte sang roh Pemadam, dan Ea sang roh Penjaga.

Zehel adalah roh yang memotong ikatan, Fest adalah roh yang mengikat jiwa bersama-sama, Profe adalah roh yang meramal masa depan, Relikt adalah roh yang melihat masa lalu seseorang, Vertrag adalah roh yang memanipulasi jiwa, Landkarte adalah roh yang mengirim sesuatu atau dirinya pergi ke tempat tertentu, dan Ea adalah roh yang memberikan nomor ke setiap jiwa di dunia dan menentukan tujuan mereka setelah kematian.

"_**Father**_.. Mereka siapa?" Tanya Master dengan nada sangat berhati-hati.

"Mereka adalah teman-teman _**Father**_." Jawab Fea Kreuz sambil tersenyum hangat.

"_**Tomodachi?**_" Tanya master lagi, kali ini ia memiringkan kepalanya sehingga tampak seperti bocah yang sangat lugu. Fea Kreuz hanya mengangguk menanggapinya, namun senyuman selalu terpampang jelas ketika ia berbicara dengan master. Tidak peduli di saat apapun itu! Ia selalu tersenyum pada master.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian itu, Fea Kreuz membawa Master dan tentu saja aku ikut juga untuk mengilingi seluruh distrik agar dapat pergi ke tanah suci Zeele. Tempat suci dimana semua roh yang masuk kesana akan disucikan. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak kejahatan yang dilakukan. Tempatku dan Raphael dahulu tinggal.

**~Raphael's PoV..**

Saat itu. _**Ya, **_saat itu, saat yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Aku menguasai tubuh masterku, Ouka dan menghancurkan kerajaan Raggs, kerajaan tempat Mikhail tinggal.

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin membunuh lagi!" Seberapa banyak pun aku berteriak seperti itu, para profesor itu tidak menghiraukanku. Mereka tetap memaksaku menyerang kerajaan Raggs.

Lalu, tiba-tiba aku mendeteksi adanya penyusup yang mendekat ke arah masterku. Untuk melindungi masterku, aku menyerangnya, namun ia berhasil selamat dari seranganku dan mendekat ke masterku.

"Sudah cukup, jangan membunuh!" Teriak orang yang ternyata masih anak-anak itu. Matanya hijau _**emerald **_sangat indah. Ia menggunakan pakaian uskup. Namun, _**tunggu!**_ Ia memiliki sayap. _**Mikhail.**_ Ya, dia adalah master Mikhail, atau lebih tepatnya sekarang dia adalah Mikhail.

Para profesor bodoh yang mengetahui kehadiran anak itu, menjauhkan anak itu dariku dengan melakukan serangan. Untuk melindungi tubuh masternya yang sekarang ia pinjam, Mikhail terbang menjauh dariku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku sebelum menjauh dan aku berusaha meraih tangannya. Namun, tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya aku berusaha, aku tidak dapat meraih tangannya hingga ia akhirnya terbang menjauh dariku.

_**Kenapa kita harus terlahir di dunia ini?**_ Pertanyaan itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

Setelah kehancuran kerajaan Raggs, aku terus menyesali kejadian itu. Ingin rasanya aku menemu Mikhail dan meminta maaf padanya karena aku telah melukai masternya. Namun, rasanya itu semua mustahil. Aku hanya dapat terus-menerus dihantui oleh rasa bersalah itu.

Sampai tiba-tiba, pada suatu hari... Ouka, masterku bertemu dengan seorang anak yang menolongnya. Ia bernama Teito Klein. Aku seperti pernah melihat mata hijau _**emerald**_ anak itu. Dapat kurasakan juga, bahwa masterku menyukainya. Anak bernama Teito itu terus menyelamatkan masterku dengan nyawanya dan aku hanya bisa mengawasinya dari dalam tubuh master.

Sampai akhirnya tibalah saat perpisahan. Anak itu menaiki sebuah kapal yang seperti burung.

"Sebenarnya namaku adalah Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg!" Kata master padanya memberi tahu nama aslinya sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada anak itu.

"Sebenarnya namaku adalah Warheit Tiasche Raggs!" Kata anak itu juga sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan master. Kemudian sedikit demi sedikit kapal itu membawanya pergi.

Aku terpaku dari dalam tubuh master. Dia adalah wadah dari Mikhail. Pantas saja aku mengetahui mata itu, mata orang yang kulukai saat dahulu. Aku merasa seperti harta yang sangat berharga yang hilang dariku kini telah kembali.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku hanya bisa menunggu dan terus menunggu saat-saat aku dapat meminta maaf pada Mikhail.

Hingga pada suatu hari, aku dipanggil oleh profesor-profesor bodoh itu dan disuruh membacakan kata-kata yang berasal dari tubuh wadah Mikhail. Aku menuruti mereka. Sekali lagi, aku kembali tunduk pada mereka.

"Terima kasih Raphael." Ucap salah seorang profesor.

"Um... Apakah itu wadah Mikhail?" Tanyaku.

"Benar. Namun, sekarang Mikhail tidak dapat diaktifkan karena kondisi masternya yang tidak memungkinkan." Jawab profesor tersebut.

"Apa saat Mikhail sudah sadar aku boleh bermain dengannya?"

"Tentu saja. Nah, sekarang tidurlah terlebih dahulu! Nanti, saat Mikhail sadar, kau boleh bermain sepuasnya dengannya." Kata profesor tersebut. Aku menurut dan mengembalikan kesadaran sepenuhnya pada masterku dengan harapan aku dapat kembali bermain bersama Mikhail.

Namun, bodohnya aku, karena saat aku melepaskan Mikhail hari itu, aku tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu Mikhail kembali. Aku memang bodoh. Maafkan aku, Mihail~

.

.

.

~Raphael and Mikhail's PoV

Ya, mungkin inilah takdir kami... Takdir kejam yang memisahkan kami. Takdir yang dimulai ketika kami memasuki hutan terlarang itu. Takdir yang bagaikan kutukan bagi kami. Takdir yang merubah kami menjadi raksasa dan tinggal di bumi menjadi benda pusaka. Takdir kejam, menyedihkan, dan menyakitkan ini.. Namun, takdir yang tidak akan dapat berubah sampai kapanpun juga. Takdir ini mengikat kami begitu kuat, dan tidak berniat untuk melepaskan kami sedikitpun. Ikatan benang takdir itu begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan. Kenapa kami harus terlahir di dunia ini? Kenapa kami harus menerima takdir seperti ini?

Benang takdir yang menyakitkan ini... Kami harap... Suatu hari nanti, akan berubah.

**-THE END-**

_**Aghhh.. Fict apaan ini!? Ini fict yang langsung ada di kepala author ketika author membaca adegan Raphael yang tanya, "apa jika Mikhail sudah bangun, aku boleh bermain dengannya?" Dan ide ini sudah meracuni otak author, membuat author menulis fict ini. Agar feelnya lebih kerasa, seluruh isinya author tulis dalam sudut pandang Mikhail dan Raphael.. :D semoga readers-san suka ya ^^ MIND TO REVIEW?**_


End file.
